


No Shoes

by griffindork93



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffindork93/pseuds/griffindork93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minato, where are your shoes?" Minato saves Kushina from being kidnapped and she focuses on his bare feet. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot that came to me as I was watching a MinatoxKushina music video. Your Guardian Angel by Leonardo Leoni. Love the song, and the video is wonderful, it really fits the lyrics. Anyway, when Minato’s leaping in front of the moon his feet are over the dark parts, so I thought he wasn’t wearing any, and so this story was born.

The wind blew around her red hair. Red hair she had always hated. It was just so plain and stiff. Boys made fun of her hair. From it the nickname Tomato had been born, and she hated that she could see the resemblance to the red fruit.

“How did you find me?” Her eyes were locked on the strands of her red hair he still held in his fingers.

“I’ve always noticed you, Kushina. That first day I noticed your red hair first, because it was so pretty.”

Kushina turned her head away. “But you’ve always ignored me.”

“Because I know that you are strong,” Kushina looked up at Minato, “in body and in spirit.” He landed on the point of a tall pine tree, with her still in his arms. “But this is a fight between two villages. It’s different from your other fights. Those you could handle on your own, but. . .”

“But?”

“I didn’t want to lose you,” he admitted. Kushina’s eyes widened as she looked at the bright smile on his face. 

“Even if I’m an outsider?” She couldn’t explain it, but knowing that Minato had been looking out for her and supporting her quietly on the sidelines, and not looking down on her as she assumed, knowing that he wanted her, made Kushina want to never let him go, to never leave his side, to stay in his arms forever. 

“Why do you say that?” Minato asked softly. “You live in the Hidden Leaf Village, so you’re one of us.”

At that moment, Minato was the greatest ninja in Kushina’s eyes. She no longer saw him as unreliable or undependable. She could see this man becoming Hokage. He was the man of her dreams. 

“Thank you, Minato.” His entire face lit up. “Where are your shoes?”

The blonde’s expression turned sheepish and a little embarrassed. “I . . well. . that is to say. . there at your house.”

“My house?” she repeated. 

“I wanted to talk to you, so I paid you a visit, but your house was quiet and empty. And that’s when I noticed your hair and I knew something was wrong.”

Kushina fisted her hands into his jacket. “I didn’t think anyone was going to find me.”

“We would never let you go, Kushina. You’re a part of Konoha. Hokage-sama had every jounin out searching for you. I simply got a head start because I was already looking for you. And I’m glad that I’m the one who found you.”

Kushina’s heart skipped a beat as he gave her that smile she was already calling hers, the one that made his whole face shine with happiness. In a couple of years, that smile would be dangerous. Her line of sight fell once more on his bare feet. 

“And I’m glad you came.” Kushina knew her universe would never be the same. There was a red thread of fate tying them together. Minato was now her world.

“Why were you visiting so late anyway?”

For the second time that night she got the witness the usually composed and quiet Minato stutter and blush. 

“They assign gennin team tomorrow, so tonight is the last chance I had to tell you.”

Kushina couldn’t understand what he was saying. What did their pending team assignments have anything to do with why he needed to tell her tonight? Not that she wasn’t grateful he was looking for her, but what couldn’t wait until tomorrow to be said?

“I like you, Kushina. With the way teams are balanced, it’s extremely likely, as the top shinobi and kunoichi of our year, we’ll be partnered with the worst student in the class, and the village frowns upon relationships amongst team members.”

The red head felt like her heart was going to burst. She never expected a confession. “I wanted a chance to tell you how a felt, and was going to ask you to accompany me to Ichiraku’s Ramen for dinner.”

“Can I still accept?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.” Kushina paused. “Are you ever going to put me down?”

“Not until I’ve returned you safely home,” answered Minato.

“I see. In that case, do you want my shoes? I won’t need them if you’re carrying me.”

Minato nearly slipped off the branch he just landed on. “That’s not necessary. I don’t think knee length boots flatter my legs.”

 


End file.
